1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a miniaturized wide-angle zoom lens having a high zoom magnification, and an imaging optical device including the zoom lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras or video cameras, including a solid-state imaging device such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), have become widely used. Particularly, megapixel camera modules have become widely used, and even low and middle priced digital cameras have a high resolution of 5 megapixels or more. Thus, there is a need for small, light, and inexpensive imaging optical devices, such as digital cameras or cellular phone cameras, which use imaging devices such as a CCD or CMOS. Furthermore, such imaging optical devices should have a wide angle of view to image an object in a wide range.